No me gusta verla llorar
by Laura Marina Lovegood
Summary: Se dirigió hacia ellos anunciando que se iba a la biblioteca. Naruto le miró estupefacto, para luego decir -¡Sai! ¡Es sábado! ¿Qué diablos harás en la biblioteca un sábado?-


Disclaimer: Ningún personaje de la serie Naruto es mio.

Edit: he arreglado algunos dedazos, no hay nada nuevo ;)

En contestación a un reto de Alega, espero que te guste .

* * *

La vio allí, sentada bajo aquel frondoso árbol, su cuerpo se convulsionaba violentamente y se escuchaban sonoros sollozos. Sakura estaba llorando, se encontraba indefensa. Se detuvo en seco, no sabía que debía hacer, no tenía idea de como debía actuar en esas situaciones. Una frase que leyó en un libro le vino a la mente "los amigos se apoyan y auxilian unos a otros" ¿Eso era lo que él debía hacer en ese momento? ¿Apoyarla y escucharla?

Con paso sigiloso se acercó lentamente a la joven kunoichi, ésta, embargada en su tristeza, aun no se había percatado de su presencia. Lentamente colocó su mano sobre el hombro de la muchacha, ella levantó la vista y se le quedó mirando con el ceño fruncido, de seguro preguntándose que diablos hacia él allí.

Intentó sonreír para tranquilizarla, pero no pudo, solo le salía aquella sonrisa ensayada, entonces optó por utilizar palabras para comunicarse.-Sabes que esto no se me da bien Sakura, estoy intentando saber lo que es sentir nuevamente. Me gustaría poder tranquilizarte con una de esas sonrisas gentiles como las que les diriges a Naruto, pero no puedo, mi gesto solo sería forzado y podría interpretarse de forma errónea. No obstante, como tu compañero de equipo y supongo que amigo, quiero saber que te pasa, así puedo ayudarte a superar la situación.-

Ante estas palabras ella se quedó con la boca ligeramente abierta, algunas veces Sai lograba sorprenderla, aun no comprendía del todo cómo el chico había vivido tanto tiempo dejando sus sentimientos de lado.-Me gustaría ser como tu Sai- Dijo mientras se pasaba la mano por las mejillas para sacar todo rastro de lágrimas.

-¿A qué te refieres?- Preguntó dudoso mientras se inclinaba para poder ver completamente el rostro de su compañera.

-A no sentir nada, si no sintiera nada, no sufriría por ellos, no lloraría por él.-

-Te refieres a Sasuke-kun. ¿Verdad?-Preguntó mientras observaba cómo los ojos de su amiga se aguaban nuevamente.

-Si, pero también me refiero a Naruto. Es que la impotencia y la rabia me carcomen. Naruto... sentenciado a tener ese monstruo en su interior, perseguido por Akatsuki y menospreciado por mucha gente. Y Sasuke, su familia muerta, por culpa de su hermano, y su venganza... ¡Son tantas cosas Sai! Ellos están sufriendo demasiado, y yo no puedo ayudarlos en nada. Por más que intento mejorar, siempre término siendo la carga del grupo, la molestia, la que sobra, la inservible.-

-No creo que sea tan así, Sakura- Intentó calmarla mientras tímidamente la atraía más hacia si, intentando darle un abrazo conciliador.

-Es que no lo entiendes, siempre he sido la débil del equipo-

No sabía que hacer, nunca se había encontrado en una situación similar a aquella.

Se escuchó unos pasos acercarse presurosos, anunciando la llegada de alguien. Un alguien con cabello rubio, ojos celestes y una sonrisa radiante. Naruto Uzumaki, el cual, sin percatarse de que Sakura se secaba las lágrimas fingiendo que se restregaba los ojos, gritó molesto.

-¡Sai te he dicho que el único que puede estar en una cita con Sakura-chan soy yo!-

Sakura se levantó y le pego un fuerte puñetazo al rubio en la cabeza.

Sai se alivió, por lo menos Sakura estaba mejor. Se dirigió hacia ellos anunciando que se iba a la biblioteca. Naruto le miró estupefacto, para luego decir -¡Sai! ¡Es sábado! ¿Qué diablos harás en la biblioteca un sábado?-

-Tengo que investigar algo- Dijo para luego darse vuelta y marchar hacia aquel edificio rebosante de libros. Debía buscar uno que le dijera como actuar en aquellas situaciones, debía investigar como hacer que Sakura se repusiera cuando estuviera triste. Porque ahora estaba seguro de algo, y eso era que no le gustaba verla llorar.

* * *

Muchas gracias por leer.

Saludos.


End file.
